


morning never made a sound

by sugargroupie



Category: Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Canon Relationship, Community: schmoop_bingo, Disney, F/M, Non-Explicit, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-17
Updated: 2010-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugargroupie/pseuds/sugargroupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was not what she meant to ask, at all, but his hands did something to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning never made a sound

**Author's Note:**

> Written for schmoop_bingo for the prompt: making love. Technically set during the film, with minor spoilers. Fluff/schmoop, new territory. IDK, this pairing, man. No beta, mistakes are obvs mine.

When I wake up in the morning time  
I, like to see you sleeping by my side  
I, think about the nights we had before  
Wanna give you this and more  
Let you know I truly adore you  
 **Alice Smith, "Dream"**

*

 

She rolled to her side and let one leg fall open, just enough space for Naveen's hand to curve along the inside of her thigh; answered his approving hum by leaning closer, fitting her body into the bend of his on their bed.

As Tiana opened her mouth to Naveen's kiss, she considered her current predicament: she had meant for them to talk beforehand, just to be certain she had Naveen's complete attention. She loved her husband dearly but he was easily distracted. It was a quality she had learned to accept and often found endearing.

And, while she prided herself on being practically the only person who could steer him back on course, there had already been occasions (multiple) so far during their marriage where Naveen had managed to bother her to exasperating and pleasant distraction in equal measure.

Like now, Tiana thought inanely, her mind much too occupied with the placement of her husband's hands, a warm presence on her uncovered hips.

She made a noise in her throat that was just short of a whimper, the sound echoing the rumble in Naveen's chest that vibrated against her. She felt the words before she heard them, murmured in the curve of her neck: _Que você faz per me, Tiana_ ; the Maldonese phrase rolling off his tongue with an ease she knew she'd never be able to duplicate.

Of course, Tiana didn't really need to understand exactly what he was saying when his body, aligned tightly against her own, reacted in such a way that words were unneeded.

Her nightgown suddenly felt too heavy and too warm, where it had provided just enough coverage against the cool air moments before. Bunched around her waist as it was now, Tiana felt her cheeks warm on her face at the picture she must’ve made, on display as she was. She ducked her head to brush her lips on the underside of his chin as Naveen skimmed his fingertips between her thighs where she was wet and wanting. Had to force her hips not to thrust on reflex.

She wanted so much she could hardly focus on just one thing.

Naveen's breath was warm against her cheek. "What is this?" he said quietly when she wouldn’t meet his eyes. "You do not have to hide from me, Tiana." She felt the gentle bump of his nose against hers and drew her face up, her eyes fixing on the gleam of wetness on his lips. Tiana felt eager; her hips moved, thighs slipping against his wrist between them.

She pressed her index finger lightly against his lower lip and Naveen kept talking. Usually, nothing short of food could quiet his chatter. " _Ti-a-na_ ,” he sighed, and she felt that rise and fall in his chest like the pull between her legs, that familiar refrain. “You lead and I will follow. You know this, correct?"

Of course Tiana knew, just as she also knew that she could roll him onto his back and straddle his hips, break through that control of his as easily as he could destroy hers.

Naveen was impetuous but she knew better; he could have the patience of a saint when it was called for.

Tiana nodded, tracing a path down his back with her free hand. Her short nails curved against the firm muscle beneath his skin, shifting as he moved against her. She knew they were both all too aware of where their clothing ended and bare skin began. It was a brazen choice she’d made, to come to bed with her nightgown on and nothing beneath, when her intention had been to _talk_ before spending the rest of the night doing other things.

Naveen was good about rolling over all her good intentions and making her forget herself.

When she brought her hands up to grip his shoulders, Naveen dragged his mouth across her cheek and she felt him linger where her dimple formed before kissing her again. She chuckled against his mouth and he pulled away enough for her to meet his eyes this time. "This amuses you?"

"Honey," she drawled, "among other things, you always amuse me." But she wasn’t amused, simply... _needful_ , growing impatient.

His fingers fluttered between her legs again and she leaned forward, bit his bottom lip gently, impulsively. Tiana flushed at the thought of his mouth pressing kisses to her thighs, soaking up her wetness with his tongue. "Naveen?" she asked coyly.

"Yes, my darling wife?"

Small grin firmly in place, she watched as his fingers drew a line up her cloth-covered belly until his hand splayed out between her breasts. "Enjoying yourself?" Which was not what she meant to ask, at all, but this man and his hands did something to her.

Naveen's answer was an immediate, "With you, always."

Tiana tilted her head at that. Naveen most definitely did not enjoy the long hours they worked renovating the sugar mill, but she knew every bit of muscle ache and time spent in the draining heat was endured because of her.

While she'd been deep in thought he'd moved his hand over to cup her breast, his thumb covering her nipple, pressing just so.

"Before we go any further," she breathed through the teasing touch on her flesh, "Mama wants us to come over tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is Saturday," Naveen answered matter-of-factly, his eyes and attention clearly elsewhere.

"Yes, that’s usually the day that comes after Friday, dear heart."

"Funny."

Tiana gave him a wide smile in response.

Naveen made a show of thinking over his response. “Let’s play it by ear. We cannot predict what will happen before tomorrow, hmm?” His voiced dropped at the end to a murmur, as she’d chosen precisely that moment to tuck her fingers beneath the band of his pajama pants and push them past his hips.

Naveen finished what she’d started, his pants now lost in their sheets, and her gown drifted to the floor.

And then there he was, that weight. His hips slipping past her knees, the heat of him heavy and immediately _there_. Suddenly Tiana was wrapped impossibly tight around him until they were moving together.

 _Right there, right there, right there_ , bounced in her mind until she could think of nothing else.

They could use words tomorrow.

 

Tiana woke up with the city.

Or that’s what it felt like to her, with or without the aid of her alarm clock (she’d developed a keener sense of telling time since they began prep work for the restaurant). She’d tried to explain it to Naveen once but her words wound up slipping away from her, and they were nearly dead on their feet after being at the old sugar mill for more than 10 hours. At that moment her theory hadn’t seemed all that important.

But there were times where it seemed sound, that Tiana could feel the day just before it broke and that her first blink and breath were collective.

This morning, however, she felt positively lazy and self-indulgent. She’d awakened early as usual and watched as daylight splintered their bedroom; turned off the alarm clock before it could cut through the silence. Having almost fallen back asleep, she was drowsy and very much _aware_ of feeling Naveen’s warmth press against her side, his large hand resting warmly on her bare stomach.

Her husband had most certainly done that on purpose and her attention was as good as caught.

They hadn’t bothered to dress after last night, and Tiana didn’t foresee them leaving the bed anytime soon.

Tiana felt dry, soft lips brush her shoulder and up her neck, warm breath if slightly stale, hovering just at her cheek before she opened her mouth to his. Every inch of her naked skin uncovered by the sheets was quickly warmed by Naveen’s hands and lips, and Tiana let go of her plans and intentions for day. Here with Naveen was exactly where she was needed.

They could visit with mama on Sunday instead.

##

 

 **Translation** : _Que você faz per me, Tiana_ \- What you do to me, Tiana.


End file.
